


Pull The Trigger

by jinkiepie



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkiepie/pseuds/jinkiepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nervous cop and a playful hooker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull The Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever try at writing a fanfiction so constructive criticism is appreciated. Also, sorry its so short. I wanted to start out small. I honestly hate this so i hope you like it more than I did. I liked the idea at first but by the time I actually started writing it I just wanted to hurry up and finish it. Sorry if its bad!

**Title:** Pull The Trigger   
**Rating:** PG-13 (for language and some adult..ish...content?)   
**Pairing:** Onew/Key   
**Summary:** A nervous cop and a playful hooker   
**Word Count:** 1203   
**Notes:** This is my first ever try at writing a fanfiction so constructive criticism is appreciated. Also, sorry its so short. I wanted to start out small. I honestly hate this so i hope you like it more than I did. I liked the idea at first but by the time I actually started writing it I just wanted to hurry up and finish it. Sorry if its bad! 

“FREEZE!” 

Jinki stood in the middle of the room, gun raised in the air, pointing at the miniskirt clad boy across from him. With his rainbow streaked hair, tight aqua tube top, and crimson pumps, the boy stood there with a mixture of fear and mischief written on his face. With his flawless winged eyeliner and plump lips, Jinki admitted he looked good…no matter how weird his attire may be. 

“Problem, officer?” The boy lowered his eyebrows and smirked in the direction of the pink haired policeman. The way the boy looked him up and down, basically eating him up, made Jinki shift and become nervous as he fumbled with his weapon. 

“Uh…um…you have the right to remain silent. Anything you…s-say…can...aaaand…” Jinki squinted trying to make out the smudged sharpie letters on his palm. 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Jinki?” Furrowing his brows in an agitated manner, the boy in the miniskirt no longer looked alluring or sexy. Now he was just downright scary. 

“I’m sorry, Kibum. You know I suck at this stuff. Plus, would it have killed you to buy me a fucking costume even remotely my size?!” Jinki slouched where he stood, making the buttons of his too tight cop uniform want to pop off and the fabric come apart at the seams. 

“Well I thought you should wear some tighter clothes for once...I thought it’d be sexy.” Kibum pulled the puppy eyes that he skillfully learned from Jonghyun years ago. After being with Jinki for a few months, Kibum knew how to guilt trip him into apologizing and going along with anything he said. 

“And you thought that prostitute skirt and heels were sexy?!” 

Of course it had to be today when the guilt trip didn’t work. 

“Hey, you’re the one who agreed to roleplay with me! I don’t exactly have the best resources considering we are always cooped up in this stuffy dorm. I’m surprised I managed to get out and buy anything at all!” 

Dorm life was difficult. Hiding a gay relationship with a fellow band mate behind the rest of the band members backs wasn’t exactly an easy task. Not to mention having to sneak out of the dorm to find outfits to wear to spice up their sex life was interesting to say the least. The looks Kibum would get while purchasing cop and prostitute outfits were most likely in his top 10 moments of humiliation.   
However, the way Kibum felt about Jinki, he would be willing to do anything to make him happy. Even if that means excruciating embarrassment. It was still in the earlier stages of their relationship which made Kibum worry if Jinki was willing to do the same for him. Kibum was just a naturally paranoid and insecure person which didn’t help. Jinki would notice these emotions on Kibum’s face, which wasn’t difficult considering how bad he was at hiding them, and would find himself doing small gestures or acts of kindness just to keep the younger’s mind at ease. Kibum thought Jinki loved him, but every time he thought that could be a possibility, he would put himself down or wonder how anyone as perfect as Jinki could love someone with as many flaws as himself. 

“You know, you’re a real boner killer sometimes.” The younger male grumbled as he made his way to the bathroom to remove his makeup and change into something more comfortable and a little less female. 

Jinki heard the door slam behind him with a little bit more force than he was comfortable with. He knew Kibum’s sass was a front to hide how upset he really was. When Kibum was upset, it meant misery for everyone so he found it better to diffuse the situation. 

“…Bummie?” Jinki lightly tapped on the bathroom door saying his nickname that he knew made Kibum weak. Jinki may be a clumsy dumbass, but Kibum was not immune to his charms. 

“Jinki, can you please just leave me alone. Just this once.” Kibum’s voice sounding shakier and shakier with each syllable he spoke.   
Man, Kibum really knew how to make Jinki feel like shit. He didn’t think Kibum was actually wanting to take this roleplaying stuff seriously. I mean, it always ends in fucking anyway right? Jinki felt like the worst. 

“Hey, please don’t cry. You know I don’t do well with crying! Especially when you make it difficult to comfort you through a wooden door.” 

Now it was Kibum’s turn to feel bad. He knew how gentle Jinki was and how wrong it was to make him worry about him like this. Kibum turned the doorknob slowly and let the draft in the room blow the door open gradually. Kibum stood there in the middle of the bathroom with nothing but boxers on and mascara stained on his round cheeks. 

“Bummie, I’m sorry ok. I didn’t think this meant that much to you. If you give me a minute I can try and memorize my lines and we can try again,” Jinki said with an apologetic tone as he grabbed Kibum’s hands softly. 

“Don’t bother. I’m not even in the mood anymore.” Kibum pulled away his hands and pushed past Jinki as he exited the bathroom and flopped down on the queen size bed in the middle of the room. Boxers a tad askew, hair all disheveled, mascara stains leading from his big brown eyes down to the tip of his sharp jawline; even then Jinki thought Kibum was beautiful. He didn’t know how he did it. 

Kibum feels the other side of the bed shift with Jinki’s weight as he crawls up the mattress and lies his head on the pillow next to him. Kibum realizes he is almost directly in the middle of the bed, spread eagle, and taking up more space than necessary. He tries to shimmy to the side to make more room for Jinki only to be halted by Jinki’s big hands pulling him closer to him. 

“You aren’t making it easy to stay mad at you, you know.” Kibum’s pout melted into a warm smile as he looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“I know.” Jinki smirked and smiled with that trademark toothy grin. 

Kibum hated him sometimes. Once, just once, Kibum wanted to be mad. He wanted to pout like a small child and make Jinki feel bad. He wanted Jinki to think about what he did. But, of course, Jinki had to swoop in with his perfect eyes, perfect hair, perfect smile, and just be…well…perfect. He hated him for it. He hated him so much in fact that he lost sense of where he was and didn’t even realize that said person was speaking words into his ear. 

“What?” Kibum choked out, guilty that he hadn’t been paying attention. 

“I said, you _were_ sexy in that outfit. You should wear it more often.” Jinki smiled brightly at the younger boy cuddled in his arms. Once again, Jinki knew how to put Kibum’s mind at ease. 

Jinki lifted one of his hands from Kibum’s hip to gently wipe away one of the smudged tears of mascara from the boy’s face before he spoke again. 

“Maybe roleplaying isn’t so bad after all.” 

  
[](http://www.simplehitcounter.com)   
[web counter](http://www.simplehitcounter.com)   


  



End file.
